


I'm a Survivor, Darling

by Dragon_Of_Winterfell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CaptainSwan smut, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Of_Winterfell/pseuds/Dragon_Of_Winterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year, meaning time to start anew. They were all alive, freshly returned from the Underworld, and she and Killian shared a heart. They had plenty to celebrate for and it turns out Killian and Emma know exactly how to bring in the new year. / CaptainSwan New Year Special!</p><p>.<br/>Rated M for sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Survivor, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dearies! So, I know that I'm a bit late, but I finally had the time to finish this today! It's a CaptainSwan New Year one-shot because what other better way to bring in the New Year than some romance between Killian and Emma? ;) I'm a bit nervous with the story overall, but nevertheless I'm really hoping you all enjoy it!
> 
> This story was inspired by a beautiful picture I found on DeviantArt by the lovely LaLaMora, titled: "Love you Captain Hook." I highly recommend you guys check out her work, she's seriously amazing.
> 
> In addition, I owe it to daniellm on Fanfiction, who has been incredibly supportive and inspiring me with my writing. I'll get working on your other prompt right away! :) If anyone else has any ideas for a story, I am more than willing to listen to your idea and give it a shot, just contact me!
> 
> Please, if you can, leave a review/comment below, letting me know how you felt about the story. Your thoughts/opinions/feedback is greatly appreciated and most welcomed! Your words are extremely encouraging and inspiring and they, in all seriousness, mean the world to me. Thank you!
> 
> WARNING: Rated M.
> 
> I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11724482/1/I-m-a-survivor-Darling

* * *

"Mm, I thought I'd find you out here." Emma leaned against the wall outside of Granny's, folding her arms across her chest with a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Killian glanced up, his electric blue eyes immediately catching sight of his beautiful girlfriend. The dress she had on resembled the one she wore on their first date, however the color was a soft sky blue. She pulled her hair up in a tight ponytail, allowing him to take in every inch of her flawless face. Her natural beauty did not require much make-up and he couldn't help but admire how absolutely gorgeous she looked tonight.

Although she wasn't one for dressing up, it was New Year's Eve and they all had plenty to celebrate for. It's a new year, meaning time to start anew. While Gold was still a problem, being once again the Dark One, she hasn't been wanting to focus on that. They were all alive, freshly returned from the Underworld, and she and Killian shared a heart. They were happy, moving forward, and ready to officially start their lives together.

"Aye, it was getting a bit stuffy in there. Just came out here to clear my head. Breathe in some fresh air." He smiled gently at her before returning his flask to his lips. He sat at one of the tables that were placed outside Granny's, quietly drinking away his rum.

"Do you want to head home?"  _Home_. Every time she said it, the word still felt odd on her tongue. Sharing a house with Killian was a big step, for the both of them, but it was surely a step she was willing and wanting to take. Watching him die and forced to see a life without him in it made her even the more eager. It was about time, before another crisis transpired.

He shook his head, using his hook to scratch the back of his head. "No, no, we can stay." He gestured his hand behind her toward the crowd partying inside, "You wouldn't want to be absent from the celebration your family is hosting."

"Trust me," She chuckled softly, "I don't think we'll be missing much. Leroy challenged my dad to a drinking match, which he surprisingly accepted, and it's not so pretty to watch. Robin and Regina are practically all over one another, Henry's with Violet, my mom's watching Neal and Roland, and everyone else… well they're partying and having a good time."

Slowly, Emma strolled over to him with her dark heels clicking loudly against the cement. "I think it's safe to say no one will notice if we sneak away." She cocked a brow at him and kept her voice intentionally controlled – low and seductive, "What do you say, Captain? Wanna get out of here?"

A low, primal groan rumbled through his chest and he quickly sprinted to his feet, his flask long forgotten as he grasped her hand. He pulled her tightly to his side before he anxiously urged them in the direction of their home.

She muffled her laughter in the crook of his neck, completely oblivious to Mary Margaret silently watching them through the glass window. A heartfelt smile spread across her face as she tilted her head slightly to the side, admiring the two of them.

Emma linked her arm through Killian's, her lips brushing against his ear while she whispered something into his ear. Mary Margaret's gaze followed the couple until they were no longer in her line of vision and only then did she sigh happily.

She wanted her daughter to be happy and by the looks of it, she was in a state of total bliss. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted the clock that hung on the wall. 11:00PM. An hour to go, but despite it, she still heard herself whisper into the night, "Happy New Year, Emma."

* * *

Without warning, Killian slammed Emma against the shower wall, pressing into her with the full length of his body. The water rained down from the shower head; the drops of water sluicing down their naked bodies with being just warm enough without scalding their skin.

His thumb raced along the underside of her left breast until he began delicately tracing the areola, causing Emma's body to abruptly jerk against him. Calloused fingertips twirled around her nipple, tweaking and tugging as it hardened at his touch. He was drawing out her pleasure and, if she were being honest with herself, she wasn't sure how long she'd last.

"Oh, God…" A breathy moan purred from her throat as bolts of desire went straight to her clit. He grinned salaciously at her before ducking his dark head, lips latching onto her perky nipple. Her fingernails clawed at his shoulders when his mouth descended onto the sensitive skin, his warm breath scorching her mound. His hand slowly slid across her body to cup her right breast, rolling the hardened bud between his thumb and forefinger roughly as his tongue circled her left, sucking her nipple through his teeth.

He mercilessly flayed the quivering bud, alternating between tongue and teeth on one breast before offering the other the same needy attention. Moments later, his mouth left her nipple with a popping sound, his lips just as red as her hardened bud. He slid his tongue between the valley of her breasts, feathering kisses over her collarbone until reaching the exposed flesh of her neck.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip, her breaths coming in short gasps as his tongue danced across the soft skin before closing his lips on her flesh, lavishing hot, openmouthed kisses along her throat. His teeth grazed her skin, biting gently before quickly soothing it with a lick from his tongue. Her eyelids fell shut and she tilted her head back, giving him access to the vulnerable pulse point at the base of her throat. His mouth hovered over the sensitive spot, his breath tickling her skin and his beard scraping against her. He dropped his lips, sucking gently, but firm enough to leave a mark.

Killian felt her fingers sliding up the back of his head as they tangled in his soaking-wet hair. She pulled, tilting his head up until his mouth finally found hers, his lips molding hers hungrily. He kissed her urgently, most likely leaving bruising marks, as his tongue plundered her open mouth. Stroke for stroke she met him, her tongue tangling around his, wanting to taste every bit of him. It felt as if her lungs were on fire, going to burst from lack of oxygen, but there was no stopping either of them.

"I need you." She stared straight into his crystal orbs, blinking profusely. Reaching up, Emma grasped his hand and began to guide him down her belly until his fingers reached her heated center. A breathless gasp spilled from her mouth when she felt his finger slide between her slick folds, a teasing sting that sent shivers racing up her spine. He purposely ghosted over where she wanted – no,  _needed_  – him most while wearing the most irritable smirk across his face. " _Now_ , Killian."

He chuckled deeply in her ear, enjoying the way she childishly pouted at him. "Patience, love." At his words, she found herself spreading her legs wider, aching for him to touch her. He slowly stroked her inner thigh before dipping between her labia, entering her most private area. Teasingly, he stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves, dragging his finger back and forth over her inflamed clitoris.

Her body trembled as pleasure rippled through her; she rubbed against him, needing to feel more of him, while her hips moved in sync with his hand. It was too soon when he pulled his finger from within her, in which forced herself not to whimper at the loss of his touch. She opened her mouth to complain, but her words went on to be forgotten, dying on her lips, when his mouth quickly captured hers, plundering her mouth for all he was worth.

Killian hoisted her up in his arms, her legs naturally wrapping around his waist with her ankles locking together at the small of his back. He kept his arms securely around her – keeping in mind to not cut her with his hook – to assure she didn't slip from his hold; her body pinned between him and the tiled wall.

One hand cupped his rough, stubbled cheek while her other slid down between their bodies, grasping around his cock that was fully hard and leaking precum. Tearing away from her swollen mouth, he peppered wet kisses along her jaw until his lips brushed her ear. "You've no idea how much I want you."

A growl rumbled through his chest, causing her eyes to darken; a smirk pulling at her lips. She stroked the length of it with the tip of her fingers, enjoying the way his heated eyes seared into hers. She smoothed her hand up and down his thick flesh, squeezing around the base of his cock before tracing the veins to the glistening head. Her thumb glided over the tip, circling in a painfully slow motion.

She was overwhelmed by him – all of him. His touch. His smell. His taste. The muffled grunts that spilled from his lips from her rubbing his cock. His spicy scent sent her nerves on edge; the rum-flavored taste of his mouth had her needing –  _begging_  – for more.

"For fuck's sake, Killian. I –" Her breath hitched as she felt him take hold of his erect penis and nudged her entrance. Her walls instantly clenched at the brief contact, her clit throbbing from his sweet, yet torturous touch.

"Your wish is my command." He murmured hungrily, nibbling on her earlobe. Emma arched her back and, within short seconds, he guided himself to her hot and wet center and easily slipped himself inside. Her tight, rippling muscles clasped around him the second he entered her, inch by heavenly inch, filling her. She loved the feeling of him moving in and out of her; loved how he always created that familiar coil that tingled in her belly.

Her eyelids squeezed shut from the delicious friction as her head slammed back against the wall. The sharp pain that vibrated through her head went unfelt as he planted kisses along her jaw with his body desperately thrusting upward between her silky thighs, letting her feel the force of his arousal. Of how much he desired her – how much he loved her.

She stretched to the line of pleasure, crying and gasping at the hot glide of his throbbing cock. He moved deep inside her, plunging in and out in sensuous strokes. Gritting his teeth, his hips rocked faster, diving deeper, harder into her heated center. His hand smoothed down her curvaceous body, his thumb coming to rest on her clit, rubbing circles frantically. She held on for dear life, her nails scraping against his skin, while pulsating waves coursed throughout her body.

"Almost… there. God, you feel so good." She panted, stars clouding her vision as her chest rose and fell quickly. "Right there, Killian. Again.  _Fuck_."

Her fingers threaded into his hair, her head bowing to greet his lips. Her tongue swept in, delving deeply in his mouth, exploring his delicious taste. She couldn't help, but moan into his mouth at the feel of him. She felt her stomach coil pleasurably, her lower stomach tightening, telling herself she was close. She was so  _close_ …

It was another thrust, another rough circle of his finger and she was finally  _there_. She tore her lips from his, her mouth falling open in a loud, blissful scream. Her body spasmed, her inner muscles holding him in a tight clench from the rush of her climax. He followed quickly after her where his body shuddered in his own release, his seed spilling inside of her. She repeatedly stammered his name; her movements moving rapidly along his cock to prolong her unimaginable ecstasy.

Erotic tremors exploded throughout her as they rode out the storms in their bodies. The water began to turn cold, but neither seemed to care. He pressed his forehead against hers, gazing deeply into her gorgeous eyes.

"Gods, do I love you." Killian whispered, his warm breath just barely tickling her lips. "You've no id–"

She sealed his words with a tender, languid kiss. Pulling away a fraction of an inch, a smile graced her face, "I love you, too."

If it was one thing she knew for absolute sure, this was going to be a really good year.

* * *

Killian fell back on the bed, sitting at the edge as he watched Emma stroll into their master bedroom, a simple white towel wrapped around her thin body. She came to stand before him and he couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight of her.

"What a perfect way to end the year, no?" She laughed, her finger tracing along the curve of his hook, the cold metal pressing against her bare thigh.

He grinned, "Aye, a wonderful way indeed."

"So, I was thinking." She climbed onto his lap, straddling him with her legs on either side of him, pressing her body to his naked chest as she felt his strong arms hold her safely against him. She licked her lips, tilting her head slightly to the side, "We both need a New Year's resolution."

"A New Year's what?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly, not entirely sure what she was talking about. He shook his head, "Is that some sort of tradition of yours?"

"I guess you could say that." Emma pursed her lips to the side. It was a tradition, wasn't it? Although normally it seemed most people gave up with sticking to the commitment. She knew she had backed out on whatever she promised to herself almost every year, however this year was going to be different. "You see, at the beginning of every year we make a promise to ourselves to do something, whether it be self-improving, nice, or whatever. I mean, you don't  _have_  to do it, but –"

"I'd be happy to, love. Do you have one in mind?" He lifted his arm and pulled the scrunchie from her hair, allowing her damp golden locks to blanket her shoulders, cascading down her back. He pressed a gentle kiss to where her shoulder and neck met, the stubble of his face tickling her skin.

She gritted her teeth, determined to focus on her words rather than his tongue moving against her skin. She had self control… sort of. She inhaled deeply before nodding her head proudly. "I do, actually."

He hummed against her throat, urging her to continue, though she wasn't sure if she'd be able to. She swallowed thickly, her voice sounding raspy, "I'm going to try to be more open. No more walls, no more running. I want this with you, Killian."

He glanced up at her with his blue eyes that were the color of the sea shining with anticipation. He felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, making it a bit hard to breathe evenly as he watched her curiously. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but his voice was lost.

"I do want you. I want to start this year fresh and begin our life together. I've never been good at the relationship thing, but I do know that I want so badly to try my hardest. I'm happy with you, I  _love_  you, and I know there's no one I'd rather be with." She bit down on the inside of her cheek, hoping to keep her emotions at bay for the time being. "When I watched you die – multiple times, I may add – I felt so lost without you. Nothing was the same.  _I_  wasn't the same. It took me a long time to get to this place, but I'm ready."

A small laugh escaped her mouth; her eyes suddenly became wet, tears brimming at the corners. The palms of her hands cupped his face, his beard rough against her skin, and she repeated, "I'm ready."

"Alas, you are." A deep chuckle rose from his throat at the way she beamed down at him, her hair falling in front of her face. He used his hook to brush back a piece of hair that fell before her eye, pushing it behind her ear.

"You know, I think I've the perfect resolution for the year." His hand slid up and down her bare back, enjoying the way their bodies felt pressed together without the restraint of clothes. "And I think you'll quite like it."

Cocking her head to the side, a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Oh yeah? What's that?" In such a short time, she was quite interested in what the pirate possibly came up with; in what promise he would swear to in order to start off the new year.

"How about I will get through this year and every other without dying? You have my word that you will not watch me die once more, love." There were no words needed in that exact moment. The single tear that slid down her cheek, the way he held her close, the way they felt each other's heartbeats, the way he captured her lips in a slow, loving kiss said just enough.

They fell back in the bed, her lying on top of his naked body as she kissed him with every once of passion she could possibly muster up within her. The clock struck midnight, indicating the new year has finally arrived, along with the two of them, once again, joining their bodies together.

He flipped them both suddenly, laying her on her back and rising up on all fours to hover over her. Tearing his lips away from hers, he gave her a warm, crooked smile showing a row of white teeth. "I won't leave you again, Emma. Regardless of what is to happen, we both know something very important about me."

She had a faint idea of what he was implying, but she waited for him to say it anyways. Her arms came around his neck, pulling him down until she felt his hot breath on her face. She arched a brow, her lips curling back into a grin, "Mm, do we now?"

"I'm a survivor, darling."


End file.
